


Won't You Do It For Me?

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [23]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Mikan has beautiful purple hair. Junko hates it.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Won't You Do It For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 23 - Violet

Mikan had beautiful purple hair. Junko wanted to run her fingers through it and tear chunks off. She could see why Mikan’s classmates had wanted to cut it into rough, choppy bits. It was beautiful, and that was simply unfair.

“Hey, Mikan?” Junko asked one day, when she was doing work and Mikan was laying on the floor next to her. “Do you like your hair?”

“Oh, umm,” the other girl squeaked pathetically. “I don’t have much of an opinion on it… I guess I used to like it more.”

Presumably she liked it more before her classmates had ruined it. “What if I cut it off? Would you like it then?”

“Oh, Junko… I mean I would love anything you want to do… do you hate it?” Mikan reached up and carded her fingers through her hair, snagging on some tangles.

“I hate it,” Junko lied, “I think it’s just plain ugly. You should shave it off.” Mikan was truly pathetic. The fact that she left her hair in the choppy, disgusting style when she could have easily fixed it. It was like she thought she deserved to feel bad. Well, Junko could deal with that.

“Shave it? Umm… I guess I could… if it’s what you really want.”

“Of course it is. Just shave by the next time I see you, alright? Now get out of my sight.” Junko flapped her hand aimlessly at the girl, waiting for her to skitter away like a nervous mouse. It would be better for both of them if Mikan got rid of her hair. It would bring Mikan more despair, and for a pathetic creature like herself, it was only what she deserved.


End file.
